


Exercising Limits

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chip teases Lee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercising Limits

Captain Lee Crane turned from his position at the chart table and watched his executive officer Chip Morton handle the periscope for yet another range and baring reading. They were in the middle of a sonar testing exercise with the Navy. The SECNAV had gotten wind of a new sonar array Seaview was adapting for NIMR's use and commissioned Admiral Nelson and NIMR's electronics division to come up with a much more sensitive sonar for the Navy's use. The destroyer, which Admiral Nelson was based on, as well as a cruiser and one other submarine, the Pintado, were equipped with prototypes of Seaview's new sonar. The three Navy ships and Seaview were involved in a game of hide and seek with Seaview as the prey, and had been for the past twenty-four hours.

Even with the advanced sonar, Lee wasn't making it easy for the Navy to find the research submarine. He'd come to periscope depth and Chip would take a range and baring reading then they would ping the surface ship as if to say "tag, you're it". He especially liked tagging the destroyer the Admiral was on before disappearing within the distance and depth boundaries set for the test. He imagined the Admiral would be ready to skin him alive for playing with them when they briefed in the morning. Each of the three ships had made contact and pinged him but not as often as Seaview had snuck up and "goosed" them.

Smiling, Lee ordered, "Down scope. Make your depth 150 and reverse baring so we pass right under them."

"The Admiral's going to kill you," Chip commented, leaning against the railing surrounding the periscope well.

Lee just smiled and winked. He was enjoying playing with the Navy. If the new sonar couldn't find Seaview with him in charge, then they would need to improve it. That was, after all, the purpose of the exercise. He half watched the sonar screen over Kowalski's shoulder while watching Chip out of the corner of his eye. His executive officer had done a good job handling the periscope, but he hadn't expected anything else from him. Chip was nothing if he was nothing but a perfectionist like himself.

But there was another reason why he watched his second in command -- one a whole lot more personal than the exercise. He'd watched periscope raise and lower under his exec's hands and all he could see in his mind was Chip thrusting in and out of him the night before. He could still feel the burn from his lover's cock when he moved. Chip knew he'd been watching him and he knew his lover had toyed with him and his libido every chance he got, all the while doing his job as efficiently as ever -- the veiled innuendos in his responses, the touch on the periscope housing as it raised and lowered, normal in every way but to him, after having those same hands stroking him to completion just twenty-four hours ago. The final straw had been Chip's bright smile every time he pressed into the chart table to hide his erection after watching his lover's antics.

He was about to say something to Chip privately when a bell rang indicating the end of that phase of the exercise. On the heels of the ending bell, Sparks called out for Lee, "Skipper, The Admiral's calling for you."

Grabbing the handset from the edge of the chart table, Lee responded, "Admiral."

"Well done, Seaview."

Lee left the microphone keyed so Admiral Nelson could hear the cheers from the control crew at his praise.

"Dock Seaview at Pearl by 0600 and you and Mr. Morton are to join me, COMSUBPAC

"Yes, Sir," Lee acknowledged before signing off. Turning to the relief crew assembled waiting to take over, Lee gave them pertinent instructions then turned over the sub to the duty officer. "Mr. O'Brian, she's all yours."

"Yes, Sir," the junior officer replied before he started to relay orders to the turn over crew.

"Mr. Morton," Lee said quietly as he stepped up to where his lover still stood near the periscope, his hand still resting on the long housing with his fingers tapping quietly. "Stop playing with the periscope!"

Chip only grinned and followed Lee out of control, knowing he'd have something else long and hard to play with soon.

 

*end*


End file.
